Dedicated To You
by Mirtie252
Summary: 1960. Il ne fut pas aisé de s'adapter au de régime de l'orphelinat de Sainte-Rose. Les sœurs dirigeaient l'établissement d'une main de fer et les sanctions étaient données sans complexe à la moindre entorse au règlement. La peur planait partout et l'on entendait guère de rires entre ses murs de fer. Mais un jour, un jeune garçon débarqua et bouleversa mon quotidien fade et ennuyeux
1. Chapitre I

**Dedicated To You**

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

Eren, _six ans._

Mon tout premier souvenir est celui d'une grande pièce où j'étais enfermé et dont les murs étaient couverts d'images de Jésus et de la Vierge Marie. J'étais terrifié par le regard constamment posé sur moi d'une nonne aux allures austère. Elle me dévisageait d'un air grave et ses yeux étaient si plissé que cela creusait de grosses rides sur son visage potelé.

\- Tu es Eren, n'est ce pas ?

Je fis un petit signe de tête affirmatif, ma bouche était scellée et je me sentais bien incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ?

Un autre hochement affirmatif de ma part.

\- Bien. Ais-je besoin de te rappeler la sanction encourue pour tes actes ?

Quelques longues secondes s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquels la femme ne cessa de m'observer. Je pouvais sentir des sueurs froides s'écouler lentement le long de mon échine et mon sang se glacer sous ma peau. J'étais totalement tétanisé mais je fis un effort surhumain pour ouvrir la bouche et faire sortir un son de ma gorge serrée.

\- Non madame.

\- Bien. Je vais donc devoir t'apprendre à rester à ta place pour que tu comprennes ta faute et que dieu pardonne tes actes, tu es d'accord avec ça Eren ?

\- Oui madame...

J'étais âgé de six ans à l'époque et ce jour resta gravé en moi. Ce fameux jour où je me fis battre pour la première fois.

Tout petit, on me sermonnait pour mon attitude trop téméraire et je m'attirais souvent les foudres des religieuses, mais à partir de ce jour, je perdis mon innocence et mon sentiment de sécurité. Désorienté, effrayé, je me renfermai totalement sur moi-même. Les sœurs étaient froides et insensibles et ne faisaient que peu cas de mes sentiments. Je fus donc contraint de gérer seul ce traumatisme.

Par chance, c'est à cette période que je découvris les livres – ainsi que les romans d'Erwin Smith - qui devinrent vite mes nouveaux amis. Je les serrais contre mon cœur et en observais attentivement chaque page pour m'aider à comprendre les mots. Les livres me fournirent ainsi la consolation que les nonnes me refusaient. Ils devinrent mon seul centre d'intérêt, et je me réfugiais dans leurs pages dès que l'occasion m'en était donnée. Avec eux, des lendemains meilleurs étaient enfin possibles.

* * *

 _Eren, quatorze ans._

C'était la fin de l'été 1960. Les plages se vidaient de leurs touristes et les commerçants pouvaient maintenant souffler après deux mois de travail harassant. Chacun retournait à sa petite vie tranquille. Les enfants rentraient de leurs vacances scolaires et retrouvaient leurs copains d'école. Puis, après que chacun d'entre eux ait venté ses exploits durant l'été, ils se remettaient à jouer et à taper sur les nerfs des voisins. Leurs parents, quand à eux, soupiraient d'un air las en imaginant la montagne de travail qui les attendrait surement en retournant au travail. Le beau soleil d'été se changeait petit à petit en grisaille, puis en sombre nuage menaçant. Et c'est dans cette atmosphère à la fois étrangement grise et nuageuse que débute notre histoire, enfin, mon histoire.

Je m'appelle Eren, juste Eren.

Je vis ici depuis toujours, enfin je crois. En fait je ne me rappelle plus de mon arrivée, je devais être très petit. Je sais juste qu'une nuit d'hiver où la température avait atteint - 5 degrés, je suis apparu devant la porte de l'orphelinat. Personne n'a jamais su qui était le lâche qui avait pu abandonner un nouveau-né lors d'une soirée si glaciale. J'étais emmailloté dans un fin linceul blanc aux broderies fines et travaillées, je souriais de toutes mes dents comme un bien-heureux, complètement inconscient du monde qui m'entourait. Elles m'ont alors recueilli et c'est ainsi qu'a commencé ma vie à l'orphelinat religieux de Sainte-Rose.

Je n'ai jamais su grand-chose sur moi, mon nom ou ma date de naissance exacte par exemple, les nonnes de l'orphelinat s'en fichaient car selon elles je n'en avais pas besoin ici. Et c'est vrai, à quoi servirait un nom dans cette demeure où tout le monde se connaissait ? À rien. Je me souviens de la grosse soeur Beatrice, je ne l'aimais pas elle, toujours à crier de sa voix rauque et à nous mettre des claques pour un oui ou un non. Une fois, je l'avais même surprise à donner un coup de pied dans un gamin de mon âge simplement pour passer sa colère, alors que le pauvre n'avait fait que laisser tomber son foulard au milieu du chemin. Ah, il faut que je vous parle des foulards aussi. C'est un système qui permet de reconnaitre la tranche d'âge d'un enfant de l'établissement à partir de la couleur du foulard que nous portons tous autour du cou. Les rouges sont les petits, compris entre deux et six ans, les oranges entre sept et onze ans, les jaunes entre douze et quinze ans, et enfin les bleus à partir de seize ans. Moi j'ai quatorze ans et je suis de nouveau en jaune cette année. C'est toujours excitant de recevoir nos foulards, cela nous rappelle tous les jours que nous nous rapprochons de la fin de notre cursus à l'orphelinat. Généralement les enfants de la catégorie bleue sont considérés comme suffisamment autonome et partent ensuite chercher du travail en ville, ils restent donc rarement très longtemps à l'orphelinat et finissent par partir après leur seizième anniversaire. Certains attendent ce jour avec impatience et chaque nouveau foulard devient donc une sorte de symbole.

Mais pendant que d'autres rêvent de liberté, moi je m'autorise simplement à profiter de l'instant présent. Même si certain veulent partir, même si je suis seul, même si ma vie n'a aucun sens, je préfère être ici que dehors.

On m'a raconté que là-bas, la mort vous guettait à chaque coin de rue, que le froid de l'hiver congelait les enfants pauvres et que les rats rongeaient leurs os durant la nuit. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais cela m'effraie et je préfère rester enfermé ici derrière ces barreaux de fer plutôt que de subir ça. Mais parfois, le soir, pendant que le monde dort, je me permets de rêver à quoi ma vie ressemblerait si j'avais une famille. D'après les soeurs, les individus qui abandonnent des enfants sont des rebuts de la société qui ne méritent pas la clémence de Dieu, mais que dans son infinie sagesse celui-ci pardonne aux enfants de ses prêcheurs et les accueillent dans des orphelinats pour leur assurer un avenir meilleur. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser. Pour moi il y a certaines raisons qui peuvent pousser à l'abandon, comme le manque de ressources pour nourrir une famille par exemple. Enfin c'est ce que je m'évertue à croire. D'une certaine manière, dans mon esprit mon père est représenté de façon plus héroïque qu'un simple malfrat. Je me plais à imaginer que s'il m'a laissé tomber, il l'a peux-être fait par déchirement et parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Cette idée me permet de surmonter chaque nouveau jour dans cet endroit, sans famille, et avec pour seul compagnon la solitude.

\- Debout les enfants !

Je grogne, voilà maintenant quatorze ans que je subis ce réveil chaque matin à 6h tapante et je ne m'y ferais jamais. Le son de la louche avec laquelle Soeur Maria frappe sa casserole est insupportable et réveillerait presque un mort de son repos éternel. Je me frotte les yeux lentement, encore engourdi par le sommeil, et jette un coup d'oeil circulaire sur le dortoir. Les autres aussi essayent tant bien que mal de sortir des méandres de la fatigue et donneraient cher pour quelques heures de repos supplémentaires. J'aperçois quelques têtes se relever difficilement et poser un pied-à-terre. Après ce constat je décide qu'il est temps de me lever moi aussi. Depuis mes six ans - ou plutôt depuis ce fameux jour - je mets un point d'orgue à ne pas me faire remarquer et à passer aussi inaperçu que possible. En fait, avant j'étais très joueur et amical, mais maintenant c'est tout l'inverse. Je suis discret, réservé, et un brin antisocial. Mais je tiens cela de l'expérience, car si vous vous faites remarquer vous pouvez dire adieu à une vie paisible durant seize longues années. Ici c'est la loi du plus fort. Si tu veux être tranquille, reste seul, si tu cherches les emmerdes, rejoins l'une de ces bandes de brutes dégénérés. Voilà ma philosophie pour survivre dans cette cage entourée de barreaux de fer.

Soudain, me sortant de mes sombres pensées, une bouffée d'enthousiasme se propage en moi. Je viens de m'en rappeler, aujourd'hui nous avons une heure de littérature avec Mr Smith !

Mr Smith - ou Erwin Smith - est un intervenant extérieur qui nous rend visite une fois par mois. Mais c'est aussi quelqu'un que je respecte énormément, une sorte de modèle pour un enfant sans avenir comme moi. Lui aussi fut recueilli par notre orphelinat à l'âge de six ans, mais son parcours fut extraordinaire. À douze ans il fut repéré par notre directrice, la mère Sina, pour ses talents d'écriture et sa conduite irréprochable. Elle décida donc de l'inscrire à des cours de littérature en ville. Par la suite, il remporta plusieurs concours de jeune talent et publia son premier roman à l'âge de seize ans seulement, ce qui procura une grande fierté à notre établissement et ne manqua pas de ravir la mère Sina. Il est maintenant âgé de vingt neuf ans, et continue de faire rêver le pays avec ses romans d'aventures. Autant vous dire que cet homme est mon idole et que je suis l'un de ses plus fervents admirateurs. Depuis maintenant des années, je chéris le rêve de devenir écrivain à mon tour et marcher dans les traces de Mr Smith.

Je me lève en sursaut, remotivé à la seule pensée de pouvoir de nouveau profiter d'un cours de littérature passionnant en compagnie de mon idole. De plus, sans me vanter, je pense que Mr Smith apprécie mon travail et mon écoute rigoureuse. Je descends de mon lit et entreprends de le ranger rapidement avant d'aller à la toilette. J'enfile mon uniforme simplement composé d'une chemise blanche, de mon foulard, d'un pantalon noir et de mes chaussures impeccablement cirées. Dans notre établissement catholique, l'apparence sobre et la croyance sont omniprésentes. Les bonnes soeurs sont extrêmement exigeantes sur la qualité de notre savoir-vivre et nous pouvons finir au trou pendant trois jours pour une paire de chaussures mal cirées. Ensuite, après avoir vérifié mon apparence, j'attrape ma trousse de toilette - nous n'en n'avons qu'une par an, il faut donc en prendre soin - et je me dirige rapidement vers la salle d'eau avant que trop de monde n'arrive. Ah, j'ai oublié de vous présenter les dortoirs : celui des jaunes est séparé en deux chambres différentes, le nôtre est celui des quatorze/quinze ans, il est assez petit car nous sommes peu mais nous possédons une grande salle d'eau. Des lits de camp sont disposés à égal distance les uns des autres et sont séparés par des rideaux blancs pour plus d'intimité. Chacun possède le strict minimum : une table de chevet, un lit et une armoire. Soeur Maria - la surveillante de notre chambre - dit que nous n'avons pas besoin d'objet superficiel mais seulement de l'amour de Dieu, c'est pourquoi chacun possède une petite croix au-dessus de son lit afin qu'il nous protège.

Je passe un gant d'eau tiède sur mon visage puis j'attrape mon peigne pour tenter de dompter ma chevelure brune. Celle-ci est un vrai mystère pour moi, j'aurais beau la peigner à m'en arracher les cheveux, elle restera toujours aussi indomptable. Je me suis d'ailleurs souvent fait réprimander par certaines bonnes soeurs pour ma coiffure, selon elles, inadaptée. J'ai aussi des yeux plus verts que des émeraudes, un corps fin et bien taillé, et une petite bouille que l'on qualifierait _d'adorable_ , ce qui agace certains de mes camarades qui envient mes atouts. Mais je m'en fiche, cela me rend diffèrent en quelque sorte. Et puis, je me trouve pas trop mal.

Après une dernière vérification, et pendant que les autres se pressent pour ne pas être en retard, je descends d'un pas léger les escaliers en colimaçon pour rejoindre la grande salle à manger. Celle-ci peut accueillir tous les enfants de l'orphelinat ainsi que les bonnes soeurs - qui dinent à une longue table séparée de nous - mais n'est quasiment pas chauffé à cause de sa taille. Les repas servit y sont... peu ragoutant. Heureusement, le matin, nous avons un verre de jus d'orange accompagné d'une tartine de beurre. C'est peu, mais comestible.

Je m'installais tranquillement à ma place habituelle. Ici encore nos tables étaient rangées par âge et je me retrouvais rapidement entouré de mes camarades de chambres pour attendre la prière de la mère Sina. Elle arriva quelques instants plus tard et un grand silence se fit dans la salle. Nous étions tous debout dans l'attente du moindre signe de sa part.

\- Asseyez-vous.

Sa voix claqua dans l'air et, comme un seul homme, nous nous assîmes en silence. Cette femme m'avait toujours profondément effrayé depuis « l'incident » lorsque j'avais six ans. C'était elle, ce jour-là, qui m'avait battu. Elle était sec, dure, froide et méchante. Depuis, lorsqu'elle était là, je me faisais tout petit pour ne plus subir ses foudres.

Rompant le silence pesant, elle commença à réciter la prière et je pus enfin souffler un peu, j'étais vraiment trop stressé en sa présence.

Le reste du petit déjeuné se passa sans encombre et je pus rapidement remonter dans le dortoir pour finir de me préparer. J'attrapais ma brosse et commençais à me brosser les dents passivement en contemplant mon reflet fatigué dans le miroir.

J'étais encore plongé dans mes pensées lorsque je fus éjecté du robinet par un violent coup de coude.

\- Hey, mais c'est pas ce minus d'Eren ? Il est si insignifiant que je ne l'avais même pas vu !

Encore cet enfoiré de Jean... Je me massais le coude en grimaçant. C'était l'un des seuls types qui m'approchait, mais pas pour de bonnes raisons. Sous prétexte qu'il était d'un an mon aîné, il me traitait comme un chien pour montrer son pouvoir à ses potes. Mais comme je ne rentrais jamais dans son jeu, il finissait par se lasser et je n'en sortait qu'avec quelques coups tout au plus. Comme on dit, ce ne sont pas les chiens qui crient le plus fort qui mordent le mieux.

\- Laisse-moi, marmonnais-je en reprenant mon activité sans lui accorder la moindre attention.

\- Tsk, arrête de te la jouer parce que les soeurs t'ont à la botte, t'es qu'une merde et je me ferais bien un plaisir de te remettre à ta place comme il se doit.

J'haussais passivement les épaules. Je savais pertinemment qu'il ne me ferait rien pour l'unique et bonne raison qu'il venait de citer : les bonnes soeurs m'appréciaient.

J'étais toujours sérieux et assidu aux cours, ce qui me valait souvent quelques compliments, et j'étais envié par de nombreux pensionnaires. Mais je ne faisais pas attention à leur jalousie et continuais ma petite vie paisiblement.

Soudain, soeur Maria entra dans le dortoir et indiqua de sa voix forte qu'il était l'heure de nous diriger dans nos salles de classe. J'abandonnais là Jean et ses sbires et je partis d'un pas rapide vers le lieu de mon premier cours de la journée, à savoir éducation religieuse. Le cours était présenté par soeur Louise, une vieille femme à l'allure rigide, et n'était pas particulièrement passionnant. Nous ne faisions qu'apprendre des morceaux entiers de la Bible, prier Dieu pour sa miséricorde, et subir des sermons sur les comportements intolérables dans notre établissement. Mais ce qui m'excitait était plutôt le cours suivant, celui de Littérature ! Alors je pouvais bien supporter des heures de sermons ennuyeux pour pouvoir profiter une nouvelle fois du savoir de Mr Smith.

Je m'installais docilement à mon pupitre lorsque la vieille femme nous fit entrer. Mais soudain, au lieu de débuter le cours comme nous le faisions d'habitude, soeur Louise marqua un temps d'arrêt et toussota pour attirer notre attention. Elle se racla la gorge et annonça d'une voix forte :

\- J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'un nouvel élève devrait rejoindre votre classe dans la matinée. Je compte sur votre dévotion afin de lui apporter toute l'aide nécessaire à son intégration parmi nous et au sein de la Maison de dieu qu'est notre établissement.

Après ces quelques mots, plusieurs chuchotements d'incompréhension et d'enthousiasme se firent entendre, mais soeur Louise ramena immédiatement l'ordre en frappant de sa règle sur son bureau.

\- Silence !

Tout le monde se tue, mais certains furent vraiment interloqués par cette arrivée soudaine à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année. Un nouveau à cette période - et surtout dans notre classe - était vraiment inhabituel.

\- À ce propos, elle tourna sa tête dans ma direction, Eren ?

Un long frisson me parcourut l'échine. Toute la classe s'était retournée vers moi, ils se demandaient certainement pourquoi un gamin aussi invisible que moi pouvait bien être appelé, et moi aussi. Mais je fis comme si de rien n'était et je me levais simplement de ma chaise, à l'écoute.

\- Oui ?

\- J'aimerais que tu t'occupes personnellement de faire visiter les lieux à votre nouveau camarade et que tu le guides durant un certain temps, c'est compris ?

\- Bien.

Je me rassis en silence sous le regard étonné de la classe entière. Moi-même j'avais du mal à y croire, il était plutôt rare que l'on demande à un élève ce genre de chose. Un léger sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Si les soeurs me proposaient un service comme celui-ci, c'est qu'elles avaient confiance en moi et qu'elles me considéraient comme un bon élève. Alors, si c'était le cas, mes efforts durant toutes ces années étaient enfin récompensés !

Durant le reste du cours je fus extrêmement assidu, cette nouvelle m'avait mit du baume au coeur et je me sentais pousser des ailes. Mais, seul point noir au tableau, il fallait maintenant que je remplisse ma mission avec brio pour monter dans l'estime des soeurs et, peut-être même, dans celui de la mère Sina. Mais, pour une fois dans ma vie, j'avais la sensation que tous mes efforts n'avaient pas été vains.

\- Bien, le cours est fini. Vous pouvez maintenant rejoindre la salle d'étude pour votre leçon de Littérature.

Quelques soupire de soulagement se firent entendre. Moi j'étais dans un état euphorique. D'abord cette mission et maintenant mon cours de Littérature, cette journée était excellente !

Je pris mon temps pour sortir de la salle en prenant bien soin de ranger minutieusement mes affaires dans mon cartable. D'habitude nous restions toujours dans notre salle attitrée, mais pour la Littérature nous allions en permanence à l'étage du dessus. Même si pour vous ce n'est rien, pour les habitants de Sainte-Rose, chaque petit changement dans notre routine habituelle est à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

Enfin, à force de rêvasser, j'allais finir par être en retard. Je sortais donc rapidement de la salle en empoignant mon sac, et montais d'un pas décidé les escaliers me conduisant à l'étage.

Mais soudain, alors que je rêvassais, mon front rencontra violemment quelque chose de dur et je perdis l'équilibre. Mon pied glissa sur la marche et je me sentis tomber à la renverse.

 _"Putain"_ fut ma seule et unique pensée pendant que je sentais lentement mon corps flotter dans les airs. Je visualisais déjà ma future chute : j'allais littéralement me manger le sol car si je continuais ainsi, j'allais dévaler sur le dos toutes les marches jusqu'en bas.

Mais soudain, quelque chose me retînt brusquement par le bras, m'empêchant ainsi de finir ma journée à l'hôpital, et m'attira de nouveau sur terre. Je fus plaqué violemment contre le torse de la personne contre laquelle je m'étais cogné, et accessoirement, celle qui venait de me sauver.

\- Mais putain fait attention, j'ai cru que t'allait y passer !

Je repris brusquement mes esprits en remarquant que j'étais toujours blottis dans les bras de cet inconnu.

\- Pa...pardon je ne vous avais pas vu, m'excusais-je en me reculant rapidement.

\- Tsk, tutoie-moi j'suis pas ton putain d'ancêtre.

Effectivement remarquais-je, malgré sa voix froide et autoritaire il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé que moi (même si je le dépassais de quelques centimètres). Mais ses paroles vulgaires et son attitude rebelle me firent comprendre qu'il ne devait probablement pas être d'ici - je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête des soeurs si elles entendaient ce genre de propos - il venait donc de l'extérieur. Je relevais timidement la tête et mon regard tomba sur un jeune garçon brun aux traits durs qui détonaient sur son visage pâle. Il me faisait une impression très forte, presque intimidante. Il avait les yeux magnifiques. D'une couleur indescriptible vacillant entre un gris à la fois sombre et doux. Un regard intense, accentué par de longs cils noirs, si vif qu'il m'était difficile de le soutenir.

Soudain, me coupant dans mes pensées, j'entendis des pas précipités descendre les escaliers dans notre direction. Je pus clairement déceler la voix d'un homme qui appelait quelqu'un, mais je n'entendis pas son prénom.

\- Putain tu m'as fait repérer, marmonnas le jeune garçon.

Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre de quoi il parlait qu'il sauta par-dessus la rambarde des escaliers en me balançant un simple _"bye"_ accompagné d'un signe de main, avant de disparaître.

Quelques secondes plus tard un homme en tenue formelle passa près de moi sans me prêter la moindre attention et continua de dévaler les escaliers. Mais qui était ces types ?

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre, j'espère que cela vous aura plu !

À vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment si je posterais la suite de cette fanfiction, cela dépendra de vos avis...

Donc peut-être à bientôt,

L'auteure


	2. Chapitre II

Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews encourageantes (et je m'engage à y répondre d'ici peut, parce que là je n'avais vraiment pas le temps), franchement je ne m'y attendait pas du tout. Cette histoire est sortie de mon imagination une après-midi pluvieuse où je m'ennuyais à mourir. Ce jour-là j'ai attrapé mon téléphone et je me suis mise à écrire instinctivement pendant plusieurs heures et ça a donné ce que vous avez sous les yeux. Alors j'espère que mes histoires bizarres vous divertiront le temps d'un instant, car elles ont été crées dans ce but. Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Dedicated To You**

 **Chapitre II**

Quelques secondes plus tard, je repris mes esprits.

J'étais resté abasourdi par ma rencontre avec ce curieux personnage, il venait quand même de sauter par-dessus la rambarde sans la moindre difficulté ! Décidément, aujourd'hui était vraiment un jour spécial... Mais, réalisant mon futur retard si je continuais comme ça, je partais en courant dans les escaliers à la recherche de ma salle de cours. Rapidement, j'arrivais en haut et je pus constater avec soulagement que la porte de notre salle était encore ouverte. Heureusement pour moi Mr Smith n'était pas réputé pour sa ponctualité mais plutôt l'inverse. Je pris donc le temps de souffler un peu avant de rentrer le plus naturellement possible à l'intérieur pour ne rien laisser paraître de ce que je venais de vivre. Mais alors que je refermais la porte derrière moi, un immense malaise s'installa dans la classe. Tous mes camarades me dévisageaient avec mépris, les conversations cessèrent et le silence pris place. Moi j'étais resté à l'entrée de la pièce, complètement tétanisé. Je ne supportais pas tous ces regards tournés vers moi, je détestais être le centre de l'attention. Un long frisson prémonitoire me parcourut l'échine lorsque j'aperçus du coin de l'oeil Jean se lever en brisant le silence pesant. Il s'approcha avec un sourire provocateur et se posta devant moi. Instinctivement je reculais, mais mon dos heurta la porte. J'étais piégé comme un vulgaire animal.

\- Alors Eren, tu pourrais nous expliquer pourquoi un minable comme toi reçoit des demandes des nonnes maintenant ?

\- Je.. Je n'en sais rien, marmonnais-je piteusement.

\- Ah ouai ? Alors t...

Il fut coupé par l'irruption soudaine de Mr Smith qui venait de rentrer dans la salle avec un grand sourire.

\- Bonjour les enfants !

Jean grogna et partit se réinstaller à sa place en me jetant un regard incendiaire. Je venais de lui échapper et il n'appréciait pas le moins du monde, mais le connaissant il allait revenir à la charge. Mon coeur bâtait à cent à l'heure mais j'allais tout de même rapidement m'installer moi aussi. J'avais eu de la chance que Mr Smith débarque ainsi, sinon j'aurais pu passer un sale quart d'heure avec cette brute.

\- Bon, aujourd'hui nous allons...

Je n'écoutais déjà plus le cours, complètement focalisé sur ce qui venait de se passer. J'avais totalement oublié la littérature, j'étais absorbé par une seule question : quand va-t-il de nouveau passer à l'attaque ? J'avais peur, vraiment peur. Jusque-là je n'avais jamais pris Jean au sérieux, persuadé qu'il ne faisait que balancer des menaces en l'air, mais son regard m'avait prouvé le contraire. Il avait pris du plaisir à me voir si inoffensif et si Mr Smith n'était pas arrivé à ce moment-là, qui sait ce qu'il m'aurait fait.

\- _Il t'aurait fait du mal,_ me souffla ma conscience.

Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge et des images que je n'aurais jamais voulu vivre me revinrent en mémoire. Le visage de la mère Sina qui souriait, une pièce sombre et sans fenêtre, une lanière de cuire noire, puis des cris, des cris, des cris... mes cris.

* * *

 _Je ne sentis pas le choc entre ma tête et le sol et je n'entendis pas non plus la voix de Mr Smith m'appeler avec inquiétude. Je vis simplement le monde se colorer de petits pointillés blancs, puis ce fut le trou noir. Plus rien._

* * *

Un fin rayon de soleil traversa le rideau blanc. Aveuglés par la lumière, mes yeux mirent plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir s'ouvrir complètement. Ensuite, je pus observer avec incompréhension le décor qui m'entourais.

\- Je suis à l'infirmerie ?

Effectivement, j'étais allongé dans un petit lit d'hôpital. Devant moi se dressait des armoires remplies d'ustensiles et de médicament en tous genres et à mes côtés une petite table de chevet où trônait une simple lampe. Pas de doute j'étais bien à l'infirmerie, mais restais à savoir pourquoi.

Je tentais de me remémorer mes derniers souvenirs de la journée, il y avait eu ce garçon bizarre dans les escaliers, puis mon arrivée en classe et l'ambiance glaciale qui y régnait, et enfin mon altercation avec Jean... Mais après c'était le trou noir.

\- Tiens, tu es réveillé ?

Je sursautais en remarquant qu'une jeune infirmière s'approchait de moi avec un sourire rassurant. Elle avait les cheveux d'une couleur tirant sur le roux pâle et son visage était lumineux, pourtant je ne l'avais jamais vu ici. Mais il est vrai que je n'allais pratiquement jamais à l'infirmerie comme je passais mon temps tranquillement et sans faire de vagues, ce devait être une nouvelle.

\- Oui.

Elle me sourit de nouveau et s'approcha lentement pour s'assoir à mes côtés.

\- Tu te sens mieux ou tu as mal quelque part ?

Je secouais la tête d'un hochement négatif.

\- Non, ça va.

\- Ah je suis soulagée, souffla-t-elle, tu nous as fait une belle frayeur tu sais...

\- À ce propos, vous pourriez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demandais-je timidement.

Elle sembla surprise avant de me répondre d'un air inquiet.

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

\- Non, mais ce n'est rien, ne vous en faites pas, balbutiais-je.

\- Hum... C'est étrange. Ce matin, durant le cours de Mr Smith, tu t'es évanouis et ton crâne a violemment frappé le sol lorsque tu es tombé. Heureusement tu n'auras qu'une grosse bosse mais cela aurait pu être très dangereux.

Mes souvenirs de ma chute me revinrent et je réalisais petit à petit ce qu'il c'était passé. Je pense que j'avais fait une sorte de crise d'angoisse et je m'étais évanoui sous le poids de mes souvenirs. Me les remémorer n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

Soudain, alors que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées, l'infirmière approcha son visage de moi et instinctivement je fis un bon en arrière, paniqué.

\- Eren, je veux juste prendre ta température, n'ait pas peur, murmura-t-elle.

Je me rendis compte de mon comportement disproportionné et m'excusais platement. Elle rigola tendrement et posa son front contre le mien.

\- Tu as l'air normal, je vais donc pouvoir te laisser retourner en cours si tu veux.

\- Oui, j'aimerais bien. Mais quelle heure est-il ?

\- Il est à peine 9h, tu n'es resté inconscient que pendant ton heure de littérature, les autres sont en récréation en ce moment.

Mince, à cause de ça j'avais loupé mon cours préféré... Bah, de toute façon je n'aurais pas pu suivre après ce qu'il c'était passé. Un frisson s'empara de moi à cette pensée. Je ne pouvais pas chasser l'image des regards haineux que les élèves de ma classe m'avaient envoyés et celle du sourire carnassier de Jean.

\- Je vais partir alors, déclarais je en me sortant de ma couette bien chaude, merci beaucoup Mme...

\- Petra, appelle-moi juste Petra, me répondit-elle avec un large sourire.

\- D'accord, murmurais-je gêné.

C'était la première fois de ma vie que quelqu'un me témoignait une sorte d'affection. C'était un sentiment étrange de se sentir, comme, protégé. Cette femme était douce dans ses paroles et ses gestes, elle me souriait sans cesse et semblait réellement s'intéresser à moi. C'était vraiment bizarre comme sensation.

\- Merci et au revoir, murmurais-je en quittant la salle rapidement.

\- De rien, et surtout, n'hésite pas à revenir me voir si tu en as besoin.

Je refermais la porte sur ces dernières paroles.

* * *

J'étais maintenant dans le couloir du premier étage, non loin de la porte de notre classe. Je n'avais aucune envie d'aller en récréation avec les autres alors je préférais attendre ici tranquillement que la cloche ne sonne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis celle-ci retentir et j'aperçus rapidement les autres élèves monter les escaliers. Ils ne firent pas attention à moi, ce qui fut un immense soulagement après le bazar que j'avais mis ce matin, et continuèrent de discuter avec animation.

\- Silence !

La voix de soeur Béatrice résonna dans le long couloir et tout le monde ce tu. Mais soudain, alors que celle-ci s'approchait de la porte de notre la classe pour l'ouvrir, je remarquais qu'elle était suivie de deux hommes. Un adulte en costume noir et couteux qui affichait une mine austère, et un jeune garçon. Soudain je me rendis compte que c'était lui, c'était LE jeune garçon ! Celui que j'avais bousculé dans les escaliers mais qui m'avais rattrapé juste avant que je ne tombe.

Il ne sembla pas remarquer ma présence et continua sa route en regardant droit devant lui. Il affichait un air sombre qui le rendait incroyablement intimidant. Il avait l'air fort, sur de lui, et peut-être légèrement hautain. En tout cas, il nous faisait une impression très forte. Mes camarades ne bougeaient plus et fixaient cet étrange individu d'un oeil étonné, certainement troublé par sa prestance.

\- Entrez, demanda la soeur Béatrice, et installez-vous à vos places calmement !

Nous exécutâmes ses ordres sans rien dire et les élèves rentrèrent un par un dans le silence le plus complet. Mais alors que je passais le pas de la porte, mon regard croisa celui de l'adolescent. Juste une simple seconde, mais je sus qu'il m'avait reconnu lui aussi. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement avant qu'il ne reprenne constance et affiche de nouveau un air sérieux et intouchable. Moi, je baissais mon visage gêné et continuais ma route rapidement avant de m'assoir à ma place.

Il y eut un long silence dans la salle lorsque les deux individus entrèrent à la suite de soeur Béatrice, celle-ci se racla la gorge et les présenta d'une voix forte.

\- Les enfants, je vous présente Mr Zacharias, il est instituteur au pensionnat de Saint-Michel et est venu accompagner Levi, qui sera votre nouveau camarade de classe à partir d'aujourd'hui. J'attends de vous, que vous accueilliez Levi avec enthousiasme, n'est ce pas ?

À vrai dire sa voix sonnait plus comme une menace et toute la classe acquiesça.

\- Bien, répondit elle d'une mine faussement joyeuse, Levi peux-tu te présenter à tes camarades ?

Celui-ci s'avança nonchalamment vers nous, on aurait dit qu'il avait déjà fait ça des dizaines de fois dans sa vie et que cela ne le stressait pas le moins du monde. Moi, à sa place, j'aurais été mort de peur.

\- Je m'appelle Levi et j'ai quinze ans, des questions ?

Sa voix était froide et ne laissait de place à aucun commentaire. Je me retins de rire en voyant la mine déconfite de soeur Béatrice. Elle était sidérée par sa présentation plutôt "simple" et je sentis qu'elle fulminait intérieurement face à ce comportement irrespectueux. À ses côtés, l'homme en costume soupira comme s'il s'y attendait et adressa la parole à soeur Béatrice.

\- Je m'excuse mais je vais devoir y aller, je compte sur vous pour la suite.

Elle acquiesça et l'homme sortit de la pièce en laissant derrière lui une classe toujours aussi silencieuse. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Levi et lui indiqua sa place d'une voix passablement énervée.

\- Levi, va t'assoir à côté d'Eren. Il a été choisi pour te guider dans l'établissement et t'aider le temps de ton adaptation ici, mais ne t'attend pas à un traitement de faveur de la part des autre sœurs et de moi-même.

\- Bien sur, répondit-il, visiblement pas impressionné du tout par les menaces de la nonnes.

Elle se retourna ensuite vers moi et je sus que je devais me lever pour signifier ma présence au nouvel élève. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, son regard glissa sur moi et il fut une nouvelle fois surpris de me reconnaitre. À cet instant, personne ne s'en rendit compte, mais je crus déceler un léger rictus sur ses lèvres qui me fit frissonner.

\- Je compte sur toi, Eren.

Mon attention se reporta immédiatement sur la soeur Béatrice, qui me fixait elle aussi, et j'acquiesçais silencieusement avant de me rassoir. Je ne devais pas oublier la mission qui m'avait été confiée. Si je réussissais, je gagnerais le respect des nonnes et ma vie deviendrait certainement plus facile ici. Mais il y avait un léger problème... Ce type ne semblait pas être du genre à rester sagement assis mais plutôt à me créer des ennuis, et ça, ce n'était pas bon du tout.

\- Oï.

Je sursautais légèrement à l'entente de sa voix grave si proche de moi. Il s'était déplacé dans la pièce et attendait debout devant notre table avec un visage neutre.

\- Oh.. Tu peux t'assoir ici, lui répondis-je piteusement en désignant la chaise à mes côtés.

Il s'installa sans dire un mot et le cours commença.

Pendant toute l'heure, il fut quasiment impossible de me concentrer sur les paroles de soeur Béatrice. Je n'étais pas du tout habitué à avoir une présence à mes côtés et ça me perturbais. En revanche, Levi ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde et se contentait de suivre sans un mot. J'interceptais beaucoup de regards curieux dans notre direction et cela me mis encore plus mal à l'aise. Perturbé comme je l'étais, la première impression que je lui donnais ne devait pas être très bonne.

\- Détend-toi gamin, ils ne vont pas te bouffer.

Lorsque j'entendis sa voix froide et ses paroles pas du tout rassurantes, mon malaise s'intensifia. Lui aussi avait remarqué les regards inquisiteurs des autres élèves mais n'en avait rien à faire. En plus, pour qui il se prenait à me traiter de gamin alors que l'on avait quasiment le même âge ? Ce type devait vraiment être sur de lui pour sortir des trucs pareils. Il du remarquer que je persistais à avoir peur car il soupira longuement avant de se retourner vers moi et de m'assener d'une voix glaciale :

\- Tu es pathétique.

Mon corps et ma respiration se figèrent. Il avait dit ça tellement naturellement que ça me fit mal, vraiment mal, et cela eut un impact sur moi parce que je savais qu'il avait raison. Ma peur envers les autres était pathétique, mais depuis quand j'étais devenu comme ça ? Avant je jouais, je riais et je chahutais avec les autres, alors pourquoi ? La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même avec la force d'une bombe dans mon esprit. Depuis _ce_ jour où l'on m'avait enlevé mon innocence à coup de ceinture en cuir, je n'avais plus jamais été moi-même et j'avais perdu toute confiance en ce monde. Cette blessure me changea radicalement et je devins méfiant. J'avais refoulé mes sentiments et les avais enterrés au plus profond de mon âme pour que plus jamais personne ne puisse m'atteindre, mais il lui avait suffi d'une phrase pour refaire rejaillir ses souvenirs en moi. Il avait raison, c'était pathétique de se comporter ainsi, mais c'était la seule chose que j'ai jamais su faire. Personne n'avait été là pour m'aider lorsque mon petit esprit d'enfant insouciant avait été brisé, personne ne m'avait accordé la moindre attention lorsque j'en avais eu vraiment besoin. Alors j'avais décidé de ne plus jamais croire en quiconque et ainsi, de me protéger dans une carapace que personne ne pourrait franchir.

\- C'est vrai, murmurais-je gravement en attirant de nouveau son attention, tu as raison.

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu attends pour changer ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et le fixèrent avec incompréhension. Je venais de lui avouer que je me trouvais pathétique et c'est tout ce qu'il trouvait comme réponse ?

Un léger sourire naquit sur mes lèvres.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'attends probablement une bonne raison.

Un rictus amusé se dessina lui aussi sur ses lèvres pâles et nos regards se rencontrèrent réellement pour la première fois. À ce moment-là, toutes les carapaces que j'avais endossées tombèrent une à une comme des dominos emportés par une poussée de chiquenaude, balayé par ses yeux qui exprimaient tant d'émotions mais n'en laissait transparaitre aucune. Mon ventre se sera douloureusement face à tant de beauté. Ses deux orbes grises m'absorbèrent complètement, si bien que je mis quelques secondes à comprendre le sens de la phrase qu'il venait de prononcer d'une voix joueuse.

\- Alors, je serais la raison qui te poussera à changer.

Finalement, cette année ne s'annonçait pas si mal que ça en fait.

* * *

Et voilà le second chapitre !

J'espère qu'il aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes et que je recevrais de nouveau quelques reviews d'encouragement, pour vous ce n'est peux-être rien, mais moi, ça me fais toujours chaud au coeur !


	3. Chapitre III

Me revoilà cette semaine avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai vraiment mis du temps à réaliser celui-ci, mais il est clairement plus long que les autres alors j'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour cette attente. À propos, j'ai répondu à la fin du chapitre à une review qui m'a beaucoup touchée et j'espère que la personne qui me la écrite prendra elle aussi le temps de me répondre car j'ai vraiment envie de parler avec elle. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Dedicated To You**

 **Chapitre III**

Quelques instants après m'avoir prononcé cette phrase, pour le moins équivoque, Levi retourna à sa contemplation évasive du tableau et ne me prêta plus la moindre attention durant le reste du cours. Quand à moi, j'étais resté ébahi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu dire ? Je n'avais pas compris le sens de sa phrase mais pourtant, sans que je sache pourquoi, mes joues prirent une légère teinte rosée. J'avais senti que pendant l'espace d'un court instant nous avions noué une légère complicité. Cette communion hâtive et inavouée me retourna le cœur dans tous les sens l'espace d'un instant. Celui-ci tambourina dans ma poitrine de manière désordonnée, mais ce ne fut qu'éphémère et je retournais rapidement le regard sur mon bureau afin qu'il ne perçoive pas ma gêne. D'habitude on me parlait rarement mais que quelqu'un de mon âge s'intéresse à moi de cette manière était totalement nouveau, c'en était presque effrayant. De plus, c'était la première fois que de simples paroles me faisaient cet effet. Il y avait pas à dire, Levi était vraiment quelqu'un de spécial.

* * *

La matinée passa avec une lenteur effrayante si bien que lorsque la cloche sonna, je sautais littéralement de ma chaise pour me rendre au réfectoire. Pendant les cours, je m'étais contenté d'observer passivement le ciel à travers la lucarne à mes côtés. Parfois j'enviais les gens qui vivaient à l'extérieur, car même si la vie n'était pas toujours rose, ils étaient libres. J'imaginais les pères de famille soulever leurs enfants dans leurs bras musclés et un peux plus loin, les sourires tendres de leurs mères préparant un bon souper. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour vivre ainsi...

Mais alors que je me perdais dans mes réflexions philosophiques en me dirigeant vers la sortie de la classe, je sentis une main me saisir violemment le bras.

Aussitôt ma béatitude laissa place à une vague de panique qui me submergea. J'essayais de me dégager le plus vite possible en tentant d'ignorer la phrase qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête : ils vont te faire du mal, ils vont te faire du mal, ils vont te faire du mal...

\- Oï, calme toi.

Cette voix froide que je reconnus immédiatement me ramena à la réalité et je stoppais tout mouvement. Puis, très lentement, mon regard rencontra le sien. Levi avait les sourcils froncés et m'observait en tentant de comprendre ma réaction, mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps de dire quoi que ce sois.

\- Lâche-moi, murmurais-je d'une voix sombre.

Sa main quitta lentement mon poignet et je pus de nouveau respirer correctement.

\- Ne fais plus jamais ça, murmurais-je en massant la légère trace rouge qui c'était formée à cause de sa poigne.

Mes paroles semblèrent l'étonner quelques secondes mais il reprit rapidement constance et n'afficha qu'un air vaguement ennuyé.

\- Je voulais te demander où se trouvait le réfectoire.

Je repris instantanément mes esprits. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de lui dire un truc pareil ?! Maintenant il allait penser que j'étais un type hyper peureux qui ne supportait pas la présence des autres (ce qui, en sois, n'était pas totalement faux). En plus, j'avais presque oublié ma mission qui consistait à l'aider à prendre ses marques dans l'établissement. C'est sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir où aller si je ne lui expliquais rien !

\- Oh.. Excuse moi, c'est au rez-de-chaussée !

\- D'accord.

Son ton neutre me rassura presque. Au moins il n'était pas fâché contre moi, parce que je détestais par-dessus tout avoir des ennuis. Il fallait que je sois le plus transparent possible car je savais les nombreux problèmes qui m'attendraient sinon.

Je partis donc en direction des escaliers suivis de Levi qui ne décrocha pas un mot du trajet. Ensuite, arrivés en bas, nous dirigeâmes vers le réfectoire. Le sentiment de complicité que j'avais cru ressentir entre nous avait laissé place à une gêne palpable. Visiblement lui non plus n'était pas un habitué des relations sociales. Mais ce silence me pesait alors pour une fois je voulus prendre la parole pour détendre l'atmosphère devenue trop lourde.

\- Alors... Pourquoi es-tu venu à Sainte-Rose ? Demandais-je timidement.

Mes mots semblèrent l'interpeller et un fin sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres pâles alors qu'il continuait à marcher d'un pas nonchalant.

\- Je me suis fais virer.

\- Pardon ?!

Je me retournais immédiatement vers lui les yeux exorbités. Le pire c'est qu'il ne semblait pas perturbé et que son expression restait neutre, comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire. Je pouvais même percevoir son air légèrement rêveur à la mention de ce souvenir, la cause de son renvoi devait lui être plaisante. Personnellement rien que d'imaginer être renvoyé me donnait des sueurs froides, je ne pourrais jamais survivre seul et sans repère, impossible. Même si ma vie ici était monotone, je pouvais toujours compter sur les murs froids de l'établissement pour me fournir quelque chose auquel me raccrocher. Sans ça j'étais perdu comme un enfant dans le noir. Et puis, pourquoi avait-il été renvoyé ? Malgré son sourire cela devait être grave parce que ce genre de chose était rare par chez nous. Il avait peut-être été insultant envers un adulte, ou pire, il avait peut-être fait du mal à quelqu'un ?

Pendant ce temps, alors que des dizaines de questions farfelues se bousculaient dans ma tête, Levi m'observait juste avec son petit sourire en coin.

\- Nous sommes arrivés, me fit-il remarquer d'une voix où l'on pouvait discerner une légère pointe de moquerie.

Il me tira de mes pensées et je remarquais qu'effectivement nous étions debout devant la grande porte en bois massif du réfectoire où mes pas m'avaient conduit instinctivement.

\- Oh, c'est vrai, suis-moi !

Nous rentrâmes donc à l'intérieur de manière discrète (pour moi) et nonchalantes (pour lui). Mais bientôt, ce que je redoutais arriva et j'aperçus plusieurs regards inquisiteurs dans notre direction. Plusieurs élèves chuchotaient à voix basse sur notre passage et beaucoup se retournaient pour détailler Levi sans la moindre gêne. C'est vrai qu'avec son attitude à la fois rebelle et nonchalante, il avait tout du méchant garçon qui collectionnait les ennuies. Je me dépêchais donc de rejoindre la table de notre classe pour éviter les regards trop persistants à mon goût, toujours suivi de Levi qui ne prêtait pas la moindre attention aux autres élèves. Je soupirais lentement une fois arrivé car il était peu probable que d'autres personnes remarquent sa présence à présent. Je pouvais enfin souffler.

Je m'installais donc sur le banc à ma place habituelle mais je remarquais avec surprise que Levi s'asseyait à mes côtés. Je ne comprenais pas, pourquoi est ce qu'il voulait rester avec un type comme moi alors que tous les autres étaient mille fois plus intéressant ? Décidément, Levi était vraiment étrange.

Je décidais de l'ignorer, persuadé qu'il finirait bien par partir, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il était plutôt tenace. J'abandonnais rapidement car jouer à ce petit jeu avec lui ne me mènerait à rien. Alors je restais simplement assis à attendre que le déjeuner soit servit. Ici le repas se composait souvent d'un bouillon de légumes où trônaient parfois quelques morceaux de viande et d'une tranche de pain rassis. Pour des jeunes garçons en pleine croissance, c'était vraiment peu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le réfectoire fut rempli et j'entendis le bruit des conversations résonner dans la pièce. Toute notre classe fut alors au complet sur notre table attitrée et les discutions allèrent bon train. Malgré tout, je pus sentir des regards peser sur nous. Ils devaient se demander pourquoi Levi persistait à rester avec moi, même à l'heure de midi. C'est vrai que depuis son arrivée il n'avait pas adressé la parole à qui que ce sois d'autre et, malgré que ce sois un peu égoïste, j'étais plutôt fier que quelqu'un comme lui s'intéresse à moi.

Mais la mère Sina arriva avec son éternel visage fermé et coupa court à mes pensées. À sa vue, mon corps se raidit instinctivement et je pâlis. Elle me faisait toujours cet effet.

Nous nous levâmes comme un seul homme pour l'accueillir comme il convient.

\- Asseyez-vous.

Puis, comme pour ce matin, chacun récita la prière à la perfection. Enfin, sauf Levi. À la stupéfaction générale, il resta stoïque et ne fit même pas l'effort de faire semblant de parler, comme si tout cela était d'un ennuie mortel. Aussi, comme je m'y attendais, lorsque nous fûmes assis et que le déjeuner fut servi, les autres le bombardèrent de questions.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas récité la prière, t'es malade ou quoi ?! Lança un premier.

\- Ouai, si la mère Sina t'as vu, tu es mort !

\- J'en ai rien à foutre, répondit-il d'une voix froide.

\- Eh bah, je peux te dire que tu vas pas faire long feu ici si tu ne respectes pas les règles, s'exclama un autre, pas vrai Eren ?

Mon visage devint livide alors que toute la classe se mit à rire à gorge déployée en observant ma réaction. Je savais que la plupart des élèves qui étaient à Sainte-Rose depuis plusieurs années étaient au courant de mon passé, mais de là à ce qu'ils s'en servent contre moi me mit dans une rage folle. Car au-delà du fait que je m'étais fait battre par elle, il y avait autre chose dont j'avais honte : la raison de sa brutalité envers moi. Je ne voulais absolument pas en parler et encore moins que Levi soit au courant. Je devais vite étouffer le sujet. Alors au lieu de laisser ma colère éclater, je me tus et gardais le regard fixé sur mon assiette.

\- Bah alors Eren, t'as perdu ta langue ?! S'exclama soudainement Jean.

Les autres l'accompagnèrent dans son hilarité alors que je ne protestais toujours pas. Pourtant sans que je ne le remarque, une autre personne ne riait pas. Levi. Il avait les yeux braqués sur moi et les sourcils plus froncés qu'à l'accoutumer. Il ne comprenait pas.

Alors pour le rassurer, je me composais un visage et tournais le regard dans sa direction.

\- Ce n'est rien d'important, murmurais-je.

Mais Reiner, l'élève en face de moi, entendit mes propos et s'exclama d'une voix forte.

\- Vous entendez ça, Eren a retrouvé sa langue ! Alors, si ce n'est pas important, tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que l'on en informe notre nouveau camarade, pas vrai ?! Après tout, il ne faudrait pas qu'il traine avec un type dans ton genre !

Ses paroles me firent frémir et je tentais de l'empêcher de divulguer quoique se sois à Levi qui nous regardait suspicieusement.

\- Non, Reiner arrête !

\- Ferme là Eren, on sait tous pourquoi tu t'aies fait botter le cul par la mère Sina, cracha Jean, de nouveau intéressé par la conversation. Un de plus ou de moins, ça change quoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas ! Hurlais-je soudainement.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel je tentais de retrouver mes esprits. La puissance de ma voix m'avait moi-même surpris et je restais complètement hébété. Mais Jean n'en resta pas là et se mit à rire sournoisement.

\- Ah, je vois, tu ne veux pas parce que...

\- Silence ! Cria soudainement l'une des surveillantes qui s'approchait à grands pas de notre table.

Nous baissâmes tous la tête sur nos assiettes et certains firent semblant de manger tranquillement. Je ne laissais rien paraître mais j'étais vraiment soulagé que Jean n'est pas eut le temps de dire quoique se sois. Pour une fois que quelqu'un s'intéressait à moi, je ne voulais pas que Levi me haïsse comme ceux avant lui. C'est pour ça qu'il ne devait rien savoir.

\- Que se passe t'il ici ?! S'exclama la vielle femme aigrie.

Jean m'envoya un rapide regard mauvais et fut le premier à parler la femme qui attendait fermement une réponse.

\- Excusez-nous madame, nous étions tous excité par l'arrivée de notre nouveau camarade mais cela ne se reproduira plus.

Charmée par l'air (faussement) désolé de Jean, celle-ci n'ajouta rien et repartit s'occuper d'autres tables. Voilà pourquoi Jean avait beau être le pire des tortionnaire, personne ne s'en prenait jamais à lui : son incroyable repartie et sa facilitée déconcertante à mentir était des atouts précieux qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection. Il était donc devenu au fur et à mesure une sorte d'icône ici, le genre de personne avec qui l'on veut rester pour protéger ses arrières. Mais dès le début, je n'étais pas rentré dans le moule. Depuis le jour de notre première rencontre, nous nous étions entendu comme chien et chat. Il me haïssait parce que je refusais de me soumettre et d'admettre son autorité. Je n'allais quand même pas me laisser mener par le bout du nez par un abruti fini !

Autrefois je l'avais souvent vu passer à tabac des pauvres petits rouges parce qu'ils lui étaient rentrés dedans sans faire attention. Ce type me répugnait, c'était viscéral.

\- T'as de la chance cette fois-ci Eren, mais dis-toi bien que la prochaine sera la bonne, murmura faiblement Jean à mon attention.

Je l'ignorais et finissais mon repas sans un mot. Franchement je n'avais pas envie de parler après ça, surtout si c'était pour que Levi me pose des questions sur mon passé. Mais celui-ci resta muet et ne me jeta pas un regard, ce qui m'inquiéta d'ailleurs un peu. Après tout ce qu'il avait entendu sur mon compte, ça l'avait peut-être dégoûté ?

\- Levez-vous en silence et rejoignez vos salles de classe ! Hurla soudain une surveillante qui me fit remarquer que le déjeuner était terminé.

Décidément j'avais vraiment la tête ailleurs ces derniers temps. Il vaudrait mieux pour moi que je me ressaisisse rapidement où mes notes risqueraient d'en pâtir. Je n'allais quand même pas gâcher toutes ces années de dur labeur pour quelqu'un, même si cette personne était Levi. Il fallait que je l'oublie quelque temps car, après tout, m'occuper de lui n'était que temporaire et il m'oublierait certainement d'ici quelques semaines.

C'est sur cette dernière pensée que nous nous levâmes avant de rejoindre nos classes respectives, mon âme encore tourmentée de questions sans réponses.

* * *

Les deux heures de mathématiques passèrent à une vitesse si lente que je crus un instant que j'allais m'endormir sur place. Je n'avais jamais aimé cette matière, mais je crois que cette fois-ci la fatigue avait eu raison de moi pour me plonger dans un état de semi-conscience. Le regard dans le vague tourné vers la fenêtre, j'avais de nouveau imaginé ma vie hors de l'orphelinat. Durant le fil de mes pensées le nom de Levi était apparu plusieurs fois, bien que je m'étais promis d'essayer de l'oublier, je me posais quand même des questions à son sujet. Tout d'abord le motif de son renvoi qu'il ne m'avait pas précisé, et puis sa vie d'avant en général piquait ma curiosité à vif. C'était la première fois que j'éprouvais ce besoin d'en savoir plus sur quelqu'un et que je m'intéressais à autre chose qu'à la lecture ou ma tranquillité. Pourtant il n'avait fait que débarquer en cours d'années dans ma classe, lui et son air constamment renfermé et froid, mais cela m'avait procuré un sentiment étrange, comme si ma vie allait être bouleversée.

\- Il est l'heure, vous pouvez sortir, annonça la voix forte de notre institutrice.

Plusieurs exclamations de joie se firent entendre mais la nonne les balayait aussitôt d'un coup sec en claquant sa règle sur la table.

\- Un peux de respect, jeunes hommes !

Le silence revint et elle afficha un air triomphant. C'était toujours la même chose ici. Les soeurs passaient constamment leurs nerfs sur nous, je pense qu'elles obtenaient ainsi un sentiment de satisfaction et s'amusaient à nous humilier encore plus.

\- Bien, vous pouvez y aller.

Nous nous levâmes en silence pour ne pas attirer ses foudres et préserver le peut de temps de récréation dont nous bénéficions. Car en effet, nous n'avions qu'une pause le matin et l'après-midi, suivit d'un court temps libre le soir. Toute cette rigidité, ce maintien de l'ordre au prix de douloureux apprentissage, pour préserver l'équilibre précaire de ce lieu me paraissait arbitraire. Nous n'avions aucune liberté et j'avais constamment ce sentiment de n'être que du bétail enfermé dans une cage.

Laissant mes pensées divaguer une fois de plus, je suivis machinalement le groupe sortir de la classe et se diriger vers l'extérieur. Arrivés dehors, certains poussèrent des exclamations de soulagement et partirent dans tous les sens. Quand à moi, je m'approchais lentement de mon banc favori à l'autre bout de la cour, près d'un magnifique saule pleureur. De là, j'avais une vue imprenable et aucun détail ne m'échappait. Mais c'était aussi un endroit calme et paisible où je pouvais lire sans crainte d'être dérangé par les autres. Mais parfois, lorsque j'étais las de lire, je m'amusais à observer les autres jouer au ballon sans que ceux-ci ne puissent me voir. J'avais ainsi l'impression que malgré le fait que je ne sois pas avec eux, je pouvais me tenir informé en les observant. J'oubliais totalement Levi, qui avait mystérieusement disparu à la sortie de cours, et avançais d'un pas tranquille vers mon petit coin de paradis.

La cour extérieure était plutôt vaste et bien entretenue comparée à notre bâtiment décrépit. La pelouse était verte et bien taillée et au printemps les fleurs nous embaumaient d'une délicieuse odeur qui ajoutait une petite touche de douceur à nos sorties. De plus, quelques arbres parsemés ici et là agrémentaient le tout de manière très agréable. C'était vraiment un endroit que j'affectionnais particulièrement et j'aimais y venir le plus souvent possible avec un bon livre pour profiter de ce cadre enchanteur. Au fil du temps, mon petit banc était devenu mon seul lieu de réconfort où je pouvais me retrouver en paix. C'était réellement mon paradis.

Pourtant ce jour-là, alors que je m'asseyais comme à mon habitude, un étrange sentiment s'empara de moi. Une sorte d'instinct me fit frissonner désagréablement et mes muscles se contractèrent. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Il allait se passer quelque chose. Alors, sur mes gardes, je jetais un regard anxieux tout autour de moi dans l'espoir de mettre la main sur ce qui me tracassais.

Soudain, une voix apparut dans mon dos et déchira le silence angoissant dans lequel j'étais plongé. Et cette voix, j'aurais préféré ne jamais l'entendre.

\- Alors Eren, tu pensais pouvoir t'en sortir aussi facilement ? Murmura froidement Jean.

Je sautais sur mes deux pieds, prêt à prendre mes jambes à mon coup, mais plusieurs garçons se jetèrent sur moi et m'immobilisèrent. Je fus violemment agrippé de tous côtés, si bien qu'il m'était impossible de faire le moindre mouvement, et agenouillé par terre de force. Je tentais de me débattre comme un fou mais ils étaient plusieurs et ils avaient une poigne de fer, ces gars devaient être à la solde de l'autre abruti. Je relevais alors difficilement la tête pour fixer Jean avec mépris.

\- Oh, mais on dirait qu'Eren n'est pas content à ce que je vois ! Ricana-t-il malicieusement. Ça m'arrange que tu affectionnes un coin si reculé de la cour, comme ça je n'ai même pas à venir te chercher !

Ses amis éclatèrent de rire alors que j'essayais tant bien que mal de m'enfuir le plus vite possible. Mon coeur cognait douloureusement dans ma poitrine et ma respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée.

\- _Ils vont te faire du mal, ils vont te faire du mal, ils vont te faire du mal..._

Mon instinct de survie pris immédiatement le dessus et je mordis rageusement la main de l'un de mes tortionnaires.

\- Aie putain ! s'exclama-t-il.

Aussitôt le pied de Jean s'écrasa dans mon abdomen sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce sois et je m'effondrais au sol le souffle coupé. Après quelques secondes je pus de nouveau reprendre ma respiration mais une toux déchirante s'empara de mes poumons. Malgré la folie ambiante je pus discerner une tache rougeâtre s'écoulant de la main que j'avais plaquée contre ma bouche. Du sang.

\- Bah alors Eren, c'est tout ce que t'as dans le ventre ?! S'exclama Jean qui, visiblement, prenait son pied. Ne me dit pas que c'est déjà fini !

Je relevais mon regard haineux pour le toiser avec mépris, mais ne répondais pas à la provocation. Si j'insistais, ce serait pire. J'avais déjà eu affaire à Jean par le passé et la meilleure solution avec lui était d'attendre qu'il se lasse car plus nous nous débâtions, plus il prenait du plaisir à continuer sa torture. Et ce petit jeu pouvait durer longtemps.

\- C'est bien, je vois que tu comprends dans quelle situation tu es, murmura-t-il en s'agenouillant pour arriver à ma hauteur, alors laisses-toi faire, d'accord ?

Je baissais les yeux, résigné. Alors il attrapa violemment mes cheveux et repoussa ma tête en arrière pour me planter un direct du droit au même endroit que précédemment. Un long râle rauque s'échappa de ma gorge.

\- Parfais, me susurra-t-il a l'oreille, j'aime entendre le supplice dans ta voix.

Alors que je tentais de reprendre mon souffle, un autre coup de poing s'abattit sur ma tempe droite et je fus propulsé au sol. Je pouvais sentir le sang dégouliner de mon arcade sourcilière et se rependre le long de mon visage. Ma tête me lançait affreusement et je ne pouvais plus me relever, je ne pouvais plus bouger tout court. Des gémissements plaintifs peinaient à sortir de ma bouche et mon souffle était toujours aussi haché. Cette fois j'étais vraiment mal, il allait littéralement me buter.

Mais soudain, alors que je perdais tout espoir, une voix froide s'éleva dans l'air.

\- Oï, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Même malgré la douleur et l'agitation, je pus discerner le visage furieux de Levi. Les lèvres pincées, les sourcils froncés et l'aura menaçante qu'il dégageait eurent raison de l'euphorie générale et un silence de mort s'installa. Ses deux orbes grises ne me lâchèrent pas une seule seconde. Il sembla analyser la scène un instant avant de s'avancer d'un pas décidé vers Jean qui riait beaucoup moins depuis son arrivée. Malgré tout, il tenta de sauver la face en se composant un rictus moqueur qu'il eut du mal à conserver devant le regard noir de Levi.

\- Alors le nouveau, toi aussi tu veux profiter de la fête ? Ricana-t-il sans grande conviction. On t'en laisse un bout, si tu veux !

Ses paroles n'eurent aucun effet sur Levi qui continua à avancer droit devant lui avec son air fermé, ce qui échauffa encore plus les nerfs de Jean.

\- Réponds quand je te parle !

Il l'ignora superbement et s'agenouilla tranquillement près de moi. On aurait dit que sa colère s'était transformée en une rage sourde qu'il contenait derrière un masque d'impassibilité. Malgré tout je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger, ma tête me faisait un mal de chien et j'allais certainement avoir plusieurs hématomes sur le torse.

\- Ça va aller ? Me demanda-t-il le plus calmement possible.

J'eus de la peine à ouvrir ma bouche pour laisser sortir quelque chose de cohérent tant ma gorge était serrée.

\- J'ai mal, murmurais-je.

Il inspira lentement, puis, se redressa.

Quelques secondes plus tard un craquement sinistre se fit entendre mais je ne pus discerner la scène. J'entendis simplement de grands cris s'élever, certains de douleurs et d'autres de peur.

\- Enfoiré, tu me le paieras ! Toi et l'autre minus vous êtes des hommes morts ! Cria Jean. Mais sa voix était étrange, comme déformée par la douleur.

Je pus discerner les pas et les exclamations des élèves qui s'éloignèrent en courant et même Jean prendre lui aussi la fuite. Nous nous retrouvâmes bientôt seuls, Levi et moi. À cet instant je compris se qu'il venait de ce passer. Levi venait de déboiter la mâchoire de Jean en un coup de poing et en voyant ça, ils avaient tous pris peur et c'étaient enfouis. Mais à vrai dire, je m'en fichais. Plus rien n'avait d'importance car Levi était là et rien d'autre ne comptait. Sa présence à elle seule avait suffi à apaiser la douleur qui se propageait en moi. Avec lui, rien ne pouvait m'arriver. Bizarrement ce sentiment me fit autant de bien qu'il m'effrayât, après tout, c'était la première fois que l'on prenait autant soin de moi et ça avait quelque chose... d'étrange.

\- Oï Eren, tu m'entends toujours ?

Mon corps m'interdisait tout mouvement mais je fis un effort surhumain pour hocher lentement la tête. Alors il s'agenouilla de nouveau près de moi puis relâcha un profond soupire qui me sembla être à cause de mes dégâts. Un léger gémissement de douleur m'échappa lorsqu'il me souleva pour reposer ma tête sur ses genoux. Ainsi je n'étais plus à même le sol et je pus voir son visage penché au-dessus de moi. Il me contemplait d'un air triste en caressant distraitement mes cheveux. Je devais vraiment faire peine à voir. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de mon visage et effacèrent au passage quelques traînés de sang. Je fermais lentement mes yeux pour profiter encore un instant de ce contact éphémère. Jamais personne n'avait été ainsi avec moi. Son pouce caressa doucement ma joue et il prononça ces quelques mots :

\- Tout va bien maintenant, je ne laisserais plus personne te toucher.

À cet instant, sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, quelques gouttes d'eau salées s'échappèrent de mes paupières closes. Il les balaya d'un revers du pouce. Juste une phrase, une petite phrase, avait déclenché un torrent d'émotions en moi. Des dizaines de sensations contradictoires se bousculaient dans mon esprit, jamais autant qu'à cet instant, je ne fut plus bouleversé. Mais malgré tout, pouvais-je lui faire confiance ?

Je rouvris lentement mes yeux émeraude et nos deux regards se nouèrent pendant une fraction de seconde qui sembla durer une éternité.

Oui. Oui je pouvais avoir confiance en lui car quoique je fasse, quoi que la vie nous réserve, il ne m'abandonnerait jamais. Alors, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'eus une épaule sur laquelle reposer ma tête.

\- Merci, murmurais-je.

Ce fut les dernières paroles que nous échangèrent car une seconde plus tard, un profond sommeil s'empara de moi.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce troisième chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu car j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire,

Rendez-vous au chapitre IV,

Et gros bisous à tous !

PS : Une petite review pour partager vos impressions sur ce chapitre me serait très bénéfique car j'hésite un peu sur le chemin à suivre pour la suite de notre histoire. Alors si vous avez un avis, des idées ou quoique ce sois d'autres, je vous serais très reconnaissante de me le partager. Et puis, un encouragement est toujours le bienvenu pour une auteure pas trop sure d'elle...

 **Ninu :** Je voulais te dire que ton commentaire m'avait vraiment énormément touchée. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rend compte mais quand je l'ai lu j'avais les mains qui tremblaient et j'ai été parfaitement incapable de me concentrer sur quoique ce sois d'autre pendant au moins une heure. Ton histoire m'a vraiment chamboulée et je ne pensais pas qu'en écrivant ma fanfiction je pourrais rencontrer des gens comme toi, franchement tu as tout mon respect. Pour répondre à ta question je dois te dire que je n'ai, moi-même, jamais subit ce genre de persécution mais je m'y connais pas mal sur le sujet grâce à de nombreuses recherches préalables. Je serais heureuse de recevoir de tes nouvelles si tu en as envie et, si tu y consens, parler de ton ressentit face à ça. Merci beaucoup et, j'espère, à bientôt.


End file.
